Hetalia: The Ragnarok Wars
by Gioken
Summary: This is a crossover between Hetalia and Ragnorak.


Hey guys. This is my 1st fanfic so be nice about it. Although I do think that I could use some constructive criticism in order to improve. Well, here we go.

The characters for this chapter and their around level 40 class.

Gilbert-Assassin Cross

Antonio-Mastersmith

Francis-Stalker

Feliciano-Minstrel

Gilbert was on his way to greet his old friends Antonio and Francis. Because of private matters, the three friends haven't been able to see each other very often. He was heading towards their secret meeting place. As soon as he reached the entrance of the small cave, he smiled at the site of Antonio kneeling cross armed, next to the small rounded table in the middle. It was lit up by a couple of torches that were placed in the handles that hung from the wall. To his left, there lied his giant battleaxe. "Did you come alone?" The Spainard asked nonchalantly. "Of course I did Antonio. I'm far too awesome to get stalked without my knowing." He retorted jokingly. Antonio chuckled at Gilbert's usual response. "I wouldn't be too sure, Gilbert. You know how skilled a stalker Francis is. He's been both spying on and evading Arthur for about 3 years." Gilbert sighed at the mention of this. "Francis has way too many enemies. Don't you agree?" Antonio rubbed his chin as he thought. "If memory serves correct, you have a fair number of enemies yourself, Gilbert." The albino sneered at Antonio's comeback. "Well at least I'm strong enough to handle my enemies, unlike him."

All of a sudden, Gilbert felt a rush of air behind him. "Are you two perhaps talking about me behind my back, Monsieur Gilbert?" A smile once again returned to Gilbert's face as he heard the turned around to greet his friend. "As a matter of fact, we were. Although, someone as awesome as me would have made for a more exciting topic." Gilbert responded narcissistically. Francis smirked knowingly, as he brought out a grunting sack from behind him. "What's in the there, Francis?" Antonio asked with interest. "Hon hon hon. It appears that the ever so awesome Gilbert isn't too good to get stalked after all. Especially by a minstrel of all things." Francis commented, dropping the squirming bag that withheld a frightened Italian boy.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I'm not exactly sure what I did in the first place, but please spare me!" Feliciano pleaded for his life, although it was in no danger to begin with. "Yo Ita-chan!" Gilbert addressed him by the usual nickname. "Gilbert! So I'm not the only one who got captured! But how are we going to escape?" Feliciano panicked, wrapping his arms around Gilbert. "Calm down, my sweet Feliciano. There is no need to try and escape. We are allies after all." Francis stated, ruffling the minstrel's hair. "Big brother Francis! So it was you who captured me! What a relief." Feliciano sighed as to prove it.

Gilbert laughed at Feliciano's typical reaction. "Get off me. You're not awesome enough to be hugging me." He chuckled, pushing Feliciano away. "I personally wouldn't want to be kidnapped by this guy, Ita-chan. He's a total pervert. It doesn't matter to him what they are, as long as they can move on their own." Gilbert tried to persuade him. "Ve?" Was Feliciano's simple response of confusion to Gilbert's explanation. "How rude! Monsieur, you really shouldn't tell such lies. You're nose might start growing out."(Yes, that was a reference to the Italian folklore, Pinocchio.) Gilbert merely laughed at him. "Someone as awesome doesn't need to tell lies to get people to believe him." He remarked. "Feliciano! My little amigo! Look how much you've grown sense the last time I saw you! You're almost as cute as you used to be." Antonio exclaimed as he rushed over and embraced the tiny man. "Antonio!…Ve? How can I be cute? I'm 20 years old." Feliciano replied with a blank expression on his face, but still returned the hug. Meanwhile, Gilbert and Francis were cracking up at the scene. "AHAHAHAH! I guess Francis isn't the only pervert here." Gilbert commented calming down into a chuckle. "HAHAHA-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Francis shouted out angrily, breaking from his laughter. "Well it looks like we all know each other fairly well. So lets get down to business. Why are you here anyway, Ita-chan?" Gilbert asked the young Italian. "Ve? I just came here to warn Ludwig that Big Brother Lovino is planning on attacking him soon. He wants me to help out too…" Feliciano said, backing away from a now crimson-faced Antonio. "Oh! How is Lovi, Feliciano? Has he made any progress with Bella?" Antonio joked, although he was very anxious to hear how Lovino was doing sense he last saw him. "Big Brother Lovino is doing great! He resently allied with Bella. She got even prettier then I remember." Feliciano replied gleefully. "Aw. He really missed me? Wait… Bella? R-really… Really? Feliciano! You have to tell me all about it! Don't leave out a single detail! Has my little amigo already…DAAAAAH!" Antonio practically fainted from the thought. "VE? Antonio! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Feliciano asked worriedly, rushing to Antonio's side. "Don't worry about him Ita-chan. He always gets that way when he talks about Lovi. I'm sure you won't mind if you join you on your little adventure over to West's place" Gilbert stated making his way over to the small round table. Gilbert took out his fingerless gloves with the three poison-tipped claws burrowing out of the knuckles, and fit them onto his hands. He then proceeded to holding one up in the air above the table. Antonio soon recovered and he and Francis followed suit, leaving a confused Feliciano starring at them blankly. He then realized that there was a spot at the table left for him. "Oh!" He quickly rushed over and held up his Lyre. There was a strange white cloth that hanging from one end. "Although we might not all survive this venture; Let it be known that we fought bravely through the toughest of obstacles, and will never leave one of our own behind. We will charge on to our honorable deaths. And we will never surrender to the enemy!" Gilbert said the usual motivational speech. Although, it a little more than frightened poor Feliciano.

"Waaaah! I don't want to die Gilbert!" He said throwing himself onto Gilbert, crying. "Hey! Get off Ita-chan. It's supposed to be a motivational speech!" Gilbert protested, once again trying to make Feliciano let go of him. "Hey… What is that white cloth for anyway, Ita-chan?" Antonio asked hesitantly. "Ve? Oh! This is a white flag I enhanced my Lyre with! I'm not much of a fighter, so whenever I'm in trouble I can just wave around this flag and surrender! I made a lot more. I'm even making a profit from them! Do you want one, Antonio? I can give you a good deal." Feliciano said proudly. "Uh…No…Thanks…" The 3 others starred at Feliciano as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. "W-what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Feliciano panicked, as they continued to stare. "Feliciano… That white flag kind of defeats the purpose of the entire speech." Spain finally said. "R-really? I'm sorry Antonio. I had no idea." Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "That's ok Ita-chan. We're going to be the ones protecting you anyway. You won't have to fight." Gilbert reassured him. "Thanks Gilbert! I feel so relieved." Feliciano thanked him.

"I heard that Elizabeta and Roderick are also at Ludwig's place." Francis snickered while looking towards Gilbert. "Who told you that? We're pretty much your only friends." Gilbert asked, slightly interested. "How rude! I do too have other friends! And I just heard it from a little bird." Francis smirked. "A little bird?" All of a sudden, something small landed on Gilbert's head. He moved his eyes upward to see a tiny yellow bird starring back down at him from the edge of his hairline. "Oh! So it was Gilbird. Well… I guess that's ok then, but I'm not too keen on the idea of seeing Specs again." Gilbert said with distaste."Well you're going to miss them just standing there, Monsieur!" Francis yelled out to him, as he Antonio and Feliciano were already 20 yards away. Feliciano stopped and turned to wave his arms out to him. "Come on, Gilbert!" He continued waving frantically, and then continued walking with the other 2. "H-Hey! Who said you could go ahead of me! Don't you know the most awesome member of the party is supposed to walk in front of the others?" He chased after them angrily. "Last time I checked, you weren't a boss, unlike me. Hahaha!" Antonio called out to him.

Before any of you ask, no I don't actually play the game Ragnorak, nor have I ever. This fic is entirely based off of a pic I found of deviantart. Tell me if anyone is too OOC, or if I make Feliciano say "Ve" too much or something. I'm not going to explain why Feliciano's nickname "Ita-chan" Or Ludwig's nickname "West" is used. They just are so deal with it. Anyway, please rate and review.


End file.
